Restless Ventures
by Ruby Dynasty
Summary: At age seven, a notorious group shattered Mikuno's world, leaving her alone to pick up the pieces and a cold view. Years later, she vows to claim her vengeance, but with a meddlesome friend, a mysterious yet dangerous man, and other obstacles, will she be able to reclaim what was lost?
**A/N: Hello HxH fandom, Ruby Dynasty here to present to you a story of my own creation following…well…you'll see when you read it XD. This is an idea that has been at the front of my mind for a while since I can't seem to focus on my other two stories at the moment in the DBZ and One Piece areas. Well, I don't want to take up too much time giving you a long paragraph to read before you even get to the story, so without further ado, I present to you the very first chapter of Choice.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Hunter x Hunter; if I were, it would probably be done at this point or further along at least.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Departure**

"And that concludes today's lessons," announced the blonde professor standing behind the desk. His glasses reflected a large glare, preventing the students from seeing the annoyance in his eyes. "Remember, your exam is Friday. If you are late, you will not be permitted to complete it; resulting in a failing grade for this period."

On cue, the bell rung, signifying the end of the school day. He picked up his notebook before calmly exiting the room while the teenagers hurriedly packed away their materials and all but ran out the door to head home for the remainder of the day; all except for one female. Her burgundy eyes peered through the window boredly as she rested her chin on her fist, but those who knew her well, could plainly see her mind was focused on everything else but the scenery of Yorknew City opposite of the window's glass.

" _Don't hurt us! Please!"_

" _Hand it over! You know what we're looking for!"_

" _AAAHHHH!"_

" _Mama! Papa!"_

" _You could have saved them if you had only listened."_

"Mikuno!" a voice suddenly erupted, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes shifted over to the right, only to meet the smiling face of a pink haired female of the same age. "You know it's time to head home. Have you been daydreaming again?"

She scooted her chair away from the desk and proceeded to gather her books at her own little pace, much to the clear annoyance of her friend. She stopped for a moment, seemingly contemplating her current standings, "Honestly Hana, why should my daydreaming matter to you? You know I'm leaving after today."

Hana's eyes widened quickly as her blonde hair immediately frizzed at the girl's statement, displaying her absolute shock, "EH! You're still actually going to that death trap?!"

Mikuno's burgundy hair flowed behind her as she began to walk away, unfazed by the other girl's surprised demeanor. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Hana, "You know better than anyone why I'm going take the exam: I have prey to hunt and questions which demand answers. It's something I will achieve whether it means I have to delve into the darkness or simply linger at the edge of death's door; maybe both, depending on how well events transpire."

The dismissive teenager walked away without another word, but the enthusiastic individual quickly followed suite. Despite the fact most of the students had quickly evacuated the school, there were others mingling in the hallways or heading into rooms, all dressed in the same white sailor shirts, red bow ties, and gray skirts. Yes, this was the illustrious "Yorknew Private Academy for Girls." Only the females with gifted talents and academics were allowed to attend classes at this fine institution as they were in the top tier for gaining scholarships at the best universities. However, our heroine had a troubled past and planned to achieve other paths to bury those events that shaped her in the individual she was now.

As the two friends exited the building, they were greeted by the beaming sun and a gathering of students in the courtyard, not yet ready to leave. Hana used the opportunity of the students of being so scattered apart to continue their conversation. She walked by her side, peering into Mikuno's very soul, "Miki, it's not healthy to hold grudges for this long. It's really bad for your health."

Her gaze hardened and nearly froze in her tracks, but she kept herself moving, "I don't care. Those people took what was most precious to me and practically left me to die because I didn't give them what they wanted. I only complied after…after they threatened their lives." One would think by this moment tears would be falling from her eyes, but it was the exact opposite. Mikuno's face remained steely as she thought back to that horrible day. "In the end, they were still murdered right in front of my eyes."

The white haired girl's gaze softened, "I'm sorry." She had heard this story millions of times as they had been friends since they were in diapers. While she was not present to witness the events that continued to haunt her dear friend of so many years, she could only imagine just how such a horrifying scene could play out. Although, she would never be able to understand the emotions of hatred and anger that engulfed her very soul. "I know it's hard, but you can't just throw your life away. You're my best friend. I just don't want to see you anymore hurt than you already are or worse."

Mikuno halted in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at the younger girl by a few months with a now soft expression, "I know and I appreciate your concern; I really do, but this is something I must do. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to myself, but you know, with all those lessons I've been taking since we were small, I shouldn't have much of a problem. However, if you weren't there for me all these years, I'll probably have lost all my sanity by now and did something really stupid before now."

Hana grinned happily as her eyes turned into stars and gave a thumb up for approval, "It's no problem. I'll always be there no matter what."

They continued in their walk towards home, conversing on various topics until they arrived at two equally large homes neighboring one another. Due to Yorknew being such a populated city, there was little room for grass, which could only amplify the beauty of the two story silver homes filled with rooms and halls that only served for a new visitor at getting lost.

Hana faced the slightly older teen with a genuine look of concern, "When do you plan on leaving?"

She focused her gaze on her home, recalling the happy and sad memories before answering, "My flight leaves in a couple of hours, so once I double check everything, I'll be heading to the airport. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Truthfully, I want to so much," her friend responded with a soft gaze. "But my parents won't allow it after…my incident."

"I understand, so I'll make sure I come by for a moment before I head to the airport," Mikuno responded with a small smile. "And once I pass, you'll be the first person to know before I go on my adventure."

"You promise?" Hana questioned innocently.

"Of course," she answered confidently. "But I'll see you in a little while."

The girls walked into their separate homes and the moment the door closed behind Mikuno, a sigh escaped from her lips. Despite the beautiful conditions of her home surrounding her, it meant almost nothing to her. It only reminded her of the horrible memories that transpired after living a peaceful life for only a short period of time.

"Miku! Is that you?" questioned a new voice. From beyond the kitchen, an older woman, perhaps in her mid-30s, entered into the lavishly decorated living room. Her blue hair was tied nicely in a high ponytail, allowing the shoulder length hair to dangle freely behind her. She was dressed in a typical maid's costume and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her hazel eyes shined greatly as she approached her young charge. "How was your last day of school?"

"It was fine, Aoi" the teenager responded dully. "I'm just ready to get out of here."

As the maid retrieved the girl's bags, she placed her free hand on her hip, "Now you know you can't be so eager to get yourself into trouble. I promised your parents I'd take care of you."

"I swear, you and Hana have around each other for far too long," the teenager responded sourly. "I know what I'm doing. I won't get into any trouble while I'm taking the Hunter Exam. And before you start, I know the rate of people that actually passes it because of the obstacles and dangers. With all the knowledge and applications of my lessons, I will use those abilities to make it to the end. Then I will begin the next part of my journey."

"But once you find who you're looking for, what will you do then?" she asked genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"I don't know, we'll see when that day comes," the burgundy haired teen responded. "I know it's something my parents really want me to do, but…I have to. I desperately want these answers. However they respond will determine their fate."

" _I hate seeing you like this,"_ Aoi thought sadly. " _Ever since your parents were killed you've been walking on a path of self-destruction. I can only hope you don't make decisions that you'll ultimately regret in the end. It's a shame that we live in a world that's will to murder a child's loved ones right in front of her very eyes; truly heartbreaking."_

"Anyway, have you packed my bag?" she inquired as she began walking towards the stairs.

"Of course, everything has been prepared for your departure," the maid replied as she watched her disappear at the top of the stairs. _"Oh, what am I going to do with her?"_

Mikuno walked through the halls, ignoring the many wooden framed pictures of her and her family, Aoi included, decorated on the lavender painted walls. She spent many days staring at them after the event, crying her little eyes out, but those days were gone. She would definitely reminisce on those memories, but nowhere near as often as she used to. In her viewpoint, what was the point when there were no more chances to create new ones with those who gave her life? She would not defile the honor they gave her by mercilessly killing others for ruining everything she knew right off the back. She would give them an opportunity to give a _good_ reason for the attack. Of course realistically speaking, the teenager figured a perfect scenario would not transpire the way she'd want. Of course, this was all in a planning phase of sorts. First she still had to attain the strength and abilities needed to track such an organization.

After some time, the girl entered her brightly painted bedroom, lined with several dressers of clothing, a fully dressed queen sized bed, a large walk-in closet, and a personal bathroom waiting for her usage. One would think a teenager in her conditions would be the happiest in the world, but it was obvious that it was the exact opposite. She released a sigh as she neatly placed her books on the top of her desk with her other school materials. She looked to her bed where a small black bag awaited her, occupied by the items she needed for the trip. She approached the piece of furniture and pulled the bag close to her and examined all the contents a girl needed: deodorant, body spray and wash, an extra changing of clothes, a wash cloth, comb/brush, and a toothbrush with toothpaste. She was ready.

Grabbing her clothes had been placed neatly on her bed; she entered her bathroom and proceeded to take the shower that completely rejuvenated her lightly tanned skin. For a moment, as the hot liquid poured onto her skin, she stopped almost as if contemplating her life decisions up until this point in her life. " _While I may appear uncaring about the dangers the Hunter Exam poses, I do have my doubts. What if I'm not strong enough to pass it? What if I can't get past even the first phase? What'll I do then? Wait another year to take it?"_ She shook her head in frustration; angered by even the thoughts running through her own head rather than the comments made by Aoi and Hana. " _No! I can't accept that! I have to pass it no matter what!"_

Mikuno turned off the water and stepped out the shower as her bare feet touched the bare marble floor. She began to dress in the clothes prepared by her family's long time maid and in no time at all, she sported a sleeved white halter top lined with lavender straps and frills bordering the top of the shirt, a pair of lavender shorts, and white knee length boots. She approached the mirror, examining her facial features using a slow motion of her right hand. The childish freckles that she had when she was younger seemed to remain with her, from one cheek to the other. Carefully, she moved her hand to the scar over her left eye, a clear reminder of the day she hated to this very moment. The intruders attacked her in an attempt to get the item they desired. It left her without sight for quite some time, but it eventually healed with the proper care.

" _I doubt this will ever heal,"_ the teenager thought to herself. _"But I guess it's just another reason to hate them all the more. If only…"_

The teenager grabbed her free flowing hair and proceeded to comb it gently to get rid of all the tangles so it would look presentable despite it would be ruined quickly. She divided it into two halves and brushed it into her high ponytails, though due to the length, it still stopped past her shoulders. She exited the bathroom and walked over to grab her bag from the bed before leaving her room one final time until she returned; whatever day that may be.

She returned to the living room where Aoi awaited her once more, holding out a sword in hands, "Please do not forget this. It would be a waste to leave it here after your lessons."

"Thank you," the teenager responded. She attached the sword to her belt, finalizing its security just before looking back to the woman who had become her surrogate mother over the years. "Are the preparations ready?"

"Of course," the maid responded with a smile. "Leviathan is waiting for you outside now."

Mikuno smiled softly in response and to her surprise, in the next moment, she had been pulled into a bear hug by the older woman.

"I still can't believe you're leaving us," Aoi stated as tears fell from her eyes. "I remember when I first started working for your family. You were such an adorable little girl with a shining personality that could lift anyone's day. I know that part of you is still buried in there somewhere so I hope you can find that part again during your journey. All I ask is that you don't lose yourself in the darkness and be careful."

" _I'm afraid that I already have,"_ she thought sadly. However, she could not stop herself from letting her own few tears from falling. Releasing herself from Aoi's hug, she quickly wiped them away and gave her a final nod. "I'll try and once I finish, I'll be sure to return with the good news. So until next time…"

"Like I said earlier, be careful," the woman advised.

Mikuno nodded in confirmation and exited the building. The moment the door closed behind her, her eyes widened in slight surprise. She had expected the limousine to be waiting in front of the house, but not her best friend, who donned a skin tight sky blue jogging suit and a pair of black tennis shoes. As her hair was much shorter than Mikuno's, she simply permitted it to hang down. Strapped around her chest and hanging to the side was her black satchel, containing her necessities for the upcoming trip.

A light smirk appeared on her lips after a moment as she made her way by her friend's side, "Why am I not surprised? I should've known you would try something like this."

"Someone has to keep their eye on you," Hana commented slyly. "We can't have you making stupid choices."

"Of course not," she said with a joking roll of her eyes. "Are your parents fine with this?"

Hana smiled deviously and pointed in the direction of her house, "See for yourself."

And that she did. Mikuno turned around to see an older couple waving towards the teenagers with happy, but concerned smiles on their faces.

"We love you Hana and Mikuno!" her father announced. "Be careful and make sure you take care of each other."

"Please stay out of unnecessary trouble!" Hana's mother chimed in.

Mikuno bowed respectfully in response, "Thank you and we will."

"Don't worry so much," the blonde haired individual said with a blush. "We'll be fine."

Leviathan, an elderly man bearing glasses and a well-maintained tuft of white hair, opened the door for the girls and closed it once they boarded the vehicle. When he entered the car, he glanced through the rearview mirror.

"Are you ready madams?" he questioned for a final reassurance.

"We are," Mikuno answered politely. "To Ringon Airport Leviathan!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that marks the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys all enjoyed reading it as much I did while writing it. Yes, our heroine Mikuno is in a similar situation like Kurapika and has a right hand like Gon, but we'll see how long that lasts. Unlike Kurapika though, she's not going to be irrational when she finally finds the ones who murdered her loved ones. Answers first, then whatever punishment she sees fit. Who knows, she might just let it go and find some other purpose in life during the course of the exam. Now, please don't be shy to send out the reviews to tell me your thoughts and concerns. So until next time!**

 **Ruby Dynasty out!**


End file.
